Reality's Dream
by MaphieIsReal
Summary: 'What are you doing with a key to our flat' He asked politely as she stood there in shock just staring back and forth between the two. She barely even had time to process anything as she stared at the two people she would recognise them anywhere. This couldn't be happening... could it?


**[Fanfic inspired by Jenzalore , WeAreWhovians and LuvJLC 's conversation on twitter]**

Jessica wasn't exactly an ordinary girl. She was only 15 yet living alone, unknown to most of the authorities. She had slipped under their radars a while back and was just managing to keep herself going. She wasn't anything special, she went to school and kept her grades up before coming home to get changed and heading straight back out to work again. She had managed to get a job working in a bar thanks to the fact that she looked older than she actually was. It was going so well at first but of course nothing could stay like that forever. It would only be a certain amount of time before she started to slip, go downhill and that day was coming sooner than she expected. Both her parents weren't exactly helpful... She didn't actually know who her father was and well her mum, she was useless. That was why she had left in the first place, come to Cardiff for a new start. No one knew her here, they weren't looking for her and it wasn't even like her mother would care or try to find her.

She was cracking under the pressure, unable to maintain both her school work and job without people asking her questions. It was getting harder and harder to keep this life up without anyone noticing what was going on. She was running low on two things, money and hope. The rent was far overdue and she was just running on the little will power and determination she had left. This brought her to where she was now, sat in her last lesson of the day at school.

Staring at the clock she just wanted the day to be over, she was hoping she could pick up some extra shifts at work over the weekend, she didn't care if she ended up working all day or had to deal with the slightly more rowdy customers, she just needed the money and desperately. Sighing she looked up at the board before scribbling down the notes that she was already behind on. She needed to focus.

''Jess'' Her friend whispered nudging her in the side. ''Are you okay?'' She asked cautiously.

''Fine, just fine'' She said simply turning away and staring out the window waiting for the final few minutes to pass by.

Answering her prayers the bell rang only moments later as she quickly stood shoving her stuff into her bag and heading for the door. She didn't bother stopping to talk to anyone, she just kept her head down and walked as fast as possible on her way back to her small flat which was at least a half an hour walk away. She had only managed to get it in the first place by taking some of her mothers money, with the first few weeks sorted she worked on a job for paying the rest of the weeks but as time went by it was getting harder.

Sighing as it started to rain she pulled her hood up on her jacket increasing her pace as she neared the familiar building. She entered the building through the back, knowing the land lord was still waiting for her rent which was over a month late by now and headed up the stairs. Fumbling around in her backpack until she found her key she put it into the lock twisting it slowly as she pushed the door open. She stepped into the room dropping her bag onto the floor instantly and going to take her jacket off until she heard a familiar voice speak up.

''Excuse me?'' A male voice sounded as she looked up to see two people stood there who she recognized quite clearly. ''What are you doing with a key to our flat?'' He asked politely as she stood there in shock just staring back and forth between the two. She barely even had time to process anything as she stared at the two people she would recognise them anywhere. Matt Smith and Jenna-Louise Coleman, but what were they doing in her flat?

''W-what'' She managed to get out slowly. ''Your f-flat? But-'' She stuttered over her words trying to make sense of the situation, was she dreaming?

''I'm guessing you're the old owner? You look a bit young to be living on your own don't you?'' He continued.

''What no. I'm 16'' She lied quickly snapping out of the momentary shock to brush off the suspicion. ''I was just having problems with the rent that's all, I didn't realise I was being kicked out'' Her tone was plain, blank as she quickly hid away any emotion from the two celebrities. She wanted desperately to just hug them both right now for being stood in front of her but it was for all the wrong reasons.

''Matt'' Jenna whispered tugging on his arm getting him to face her. ''We can't just kick her out, look at her''

''Who said we were going to'' He said smirking slightly before turning back to face the young girl who was stood in front of them. ''We aren't kicking you out...''

''J-Jessica''

''Jessica, you can still stay. It has two rooms right?'' She just nodded not being able to find the words for anything else, she was about to stay in a flat with two of her favorite people... Then it clicked, did they even realise that she was pretty much obsessed with both of them.

''I'll just get in the way- creep you out. You two are just like oh my god'' Her voice fell at the end of the sentence in the hope that they wouldn't of heard but they still did. They both just smiled at her warmly causing her insides to flutter.

''Whovian are you?'' Matt asked her, a smile still tugging at his lips.

''Of course'' She scoffed until she realised who she was talking to. ''Sorry'' She mumbled gazing down at the floor.

''What for?'' Jenna asked her softly as Jessica just shook her head.

''Look I can get my stuff and i'll be out of your hair'' She was pretty sure if she stayed here any longer stood in front of them she would either collapse or make a fool out of herself. The shock was slowly fading away to be replaced by this bubbling feeling of excitement in her gut at the fact they were both still stood there.

''No no no'' Jenna said quickly, glancing at Matt as they both silently agreed to the same thing.

''You can stay, it's fine. There's two bedrooms anyway, keep yours'' Matt added.

''Thank you'' Jessica spoke a grin breaking out on her face before she could get over the fact she was going to be living with them both Matt had stepped forward pulling her into a bone crushing hug, her head rested on his chest whilst he rested his chin on the top of her head. After a few seconds he pulled back, far too soon for her liking and looked at Jenna to see her smiling lightly at the two. It was only then that she noticed the time on the clock behind her. ''Shit'' She mumbled before running towards her bedroom.

Rushing around her room she quickly undid the school tie from around her neck throwing it onto her bed and rummaging through her cupboard for something she was able to wear to work. She quickly changed into a simple pair of black jeans and a shirt, grabbing the bag from the corner of the room which contained a spare shirt and pair of shoes, slinging it over her shoulder she pulled on her old worn converses before heading to the door. Taking one last glance at the Doctor who poster by her door she opened her bedroom door about to run out only to see Matt stood there about to knock.

''Where are you going in such a rush?'' He asked confused. She looked over his shoulder, Jenna was no where in sight at the current moment.

''Work'' She said before ducking under his arm and making a b-line for the front door only to then be stopped by Jenna as she put her hand on her shoulder. ''I really need to go'' Jessica said, biting her lip in anticipation.

''When will you be back?'' She asked, Jess couldn't help but notice the almost protective tone to her voice. She sounded like how her mother used to be in the early years before everything went downhill.

''Late, don't wait up'' She said before then dodging past her as well and out the front door once again going out the back way to avoid getting caught. Pulling her hood up on the jacket she had grabbed she started the walk down to the bar she worked at hoping to get there just in time for opening.

Meanwhile back in the flat Jenna was stood pacing in the living room whilst Matt sat on the sofa watching her curiously before standing up and taking her hand lightly to stop her from wearing a hole in the carpet. He pulled her down with him as he sat back on the sofa before she spoke up.

''How is this going to work?'' Jenna asked Matt, she was always one for ensuring things happened properly. She was almost OCD when it came to certain things, she needed to have things thought through properly.

''It will be fine Jen'' Matt said putting his arm around the back of the sofa and Jenna.

''She has school, we have work. She has work. Her room is full of doctor who posters.''

''It will be fine Jenna'' He repeated again more firmly trying to reassure her. ''We can work something out, set ground rules. It was you that said we can't kick her out.''

''I know, I know. I'm just worried that's all'' She admitted finally as she settled back, cuddling into Matt's side more.

* * *

It was nearly midnight and Jessica was just finishing off her shift at the bar. There had been some pretty rowdy customers in tonight and she was just looking forward to going home. She shared her shift with an older girl who was only 19, Jess suspected she knew she wasn't as old as she said but she kept her mouth shut. With only a few minutes to go until closing time they both had the joy of getting rid of the customers who wouldn't willingly leave. They were normally mildly co-operative apart from one who managed to plant his elbow into her face roughly as she licked her lip, tasting the blood oozing slowly out of her lip.

''Fuck sake'' She muttered to herself finally closing the door behind him.

''Do you need a lift home Jess?'' She asked her after handing her a tea towel with some ice in to hold to her lip.

''Yeah, please'' She said tiredly not having enough energy to walk home.

In silence they walked out the back to her car, the drive was also spent in silence, both being too tired to strike up any sort of conversation until they pulled up just down the street from the block of flats.

''Thanks for the ride'' She said simply getting out of the car and heading off into the darkness, once again aiming for the back entrance just in case. The stairs seemed to take twice as long as they normally did on the way back up. She drew the key from her back pocket pushing it into the lock as the door swung open slowly to a half illuminated room. She could hear the sound coming from the TV as she shut the door quietly behind her.

''How was work?'' She heard Matt ask as she was taking her shoes off, soon after the room was suddenly lit by a lamp near the sofa.

''Fine'' She grumbled turning around as they finally got a clear look at her split lip.

''What happened?'' Jenna asked shooting to her feet and over to the girl for a closer look.

''Rowdy customer, nothing I'm not used to'' Jenna just bit her lip in response seeing the damp tea towel hanging out the top of her bag. ''What you watching then?''

''We were about to watch Doctor Who'' Matt said smirking, knowing what her reaction would be.

''Really!?'' Her face instantly lit up, any signs of tiredness quickly disappearing as her eyes widened in excitement.

Matt nodded as Jenna sat back down on the sofa, opposite end from him. He patted the spot between them silently. She stood there, glued to her spot for a moment looking at them with questioning eyes. She wasn't entirely sure if she was being serious but as soon as Jenna had smiled warmly at her seeing the confliction in her eyes she quickly walked forwards sitting down between them. It took only seconds for the Matt to press play on the TV remote and a minute for him to have put his arm around the back of the sofa and in turn, around her. As time went on she felt herself leaning more and more into his side, the exhaustion slowly catching up with her.

''Matt'' Jenna whispered once the episode has finished and the credits were rolling on the screen. ''Look, she's fallen asleep'' She said smiling as Matt just chuckled slightly.

''Let's get her to bed than shall we?'' He stood up after carefully maneuvering himself from under the girl before he scooped her up into his arms as Jenna led the way towards her bedroom. Opening the door for him before pulling the sheets back on the bed. Matt carefully placed her down, brushing the hair from her face as Jenna pulled the covers up over her limp body. ''Goodnight Jessica'' He whispered before they both left the room turning the light off as they went and heading into the other bedroom down the hall.

* * *

Waking up the next morning left Jessica both dazed and confused. Had last night really happened of was she just making it all up in her head? All these late nights were seriously going to her head. She groaned before rolling over to look at her clock, 9am... She hadn't had nearly enough sleep considering what time she got in. She could vaguely remember falling asleep on the sofa but that just added more confusion, how the hell did she end up in her bed? Last night wasn't actually real was it? It couldn't be... Sighing she slipped out of bed, trudging out her room towards the bathroom. Splashing water into her face she walked back out into the hallway when she heard a faint voice.

''Jessica? Come in here a second'' Jenna... it was real. She quickly obeyed walking down the hallway and peering into the spare bedroom where Jenna was sat up against the headboard looking at her expectantly. ''Come, sit'' She smiled. Not wanting to make a fool of herself in shock like she had done last night she crossed the room quickly slipping onto the bed next to her as she just stared at her for a moment.

''Where's Matt?'' She asked confused, also embarrassed at the fact she had fallen asleep on his shoulder last night. Jenna just smiled looking at the door, a few seconds later and Matt appeared carrying paper bags from... McDonald's? He walked over sitting on the middle of the bed as he handed a bag to both of them. ''What's this?'' She asked looking at it, her gaze questioning.

''Breakfast'' He grinned. ''I didn't go shopping yesterday and there was nothing in the fridge so I improvised.''

Watching for a moment she eventually took out her own breakfast from the bag as they ate in a comfortable silence. Occasionally making small talk about various subjects of interest. School... the what were apparently normal boring questions which she wasn't exactly used to. Then there were the questions about work which she quickly brushed off changing the subject trying to give away as little details as possible. That wasn't something she was willing to share. That often caused silence to fall among them again until Jessica had the courage to ask them questions about their own lives and filming doctor who.

''So.'' Matt said clapping his hands together. ''There's some stuff we need to sort out with the flat, set some ground rules''

''But, that can wait for later. What do you want to do today?'' Jenna asked smiling.

She had to stop herself from pinching herself, this was real and actually happening. Actually properly real.

* * *

**Will probably leave this as a one-shot unless I / anyone else has ideas for other chapters.**


End file.
